Admiring You From A Distance
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: When someone loves you, they don't have to say it. You can tell by the way they treat you. Hathaway/Innocent Prompt No3 for notmoreflippingelves.


**Prompt No3**

…

 **Admiring You From A Distance**

 **Hathaway/Innocent**

…

She had been legally divorced from her husband for over 2 months now and yet Chief Superintendent Jean Innocent still looked so very sad every time Detective James Hathaway would speak to her. Perhaps it was because it meant the end of happier times she had experienced in her life that she had shared with her husband or perhaps it was the prospect of possibly spending the rest of her life alone, with the prospect of going home to an empty house each night. It was no secret that she tended to spend more hours at the office in recent months, there were times when Robbie had to force her to go home and try and get some sleep. They were good officers, good friends and always tried to encourage her to join them for drinks after work, anything so that she wouldn't have to spend so much of the time on her on in her big house, even Dr Hobson invited her to girly weekends at her house, watching romantic comedies and drinking to much wine. Jean was in the middle of going over the report for the Gilbert Case when her receptionist knocked lightly on the door.

"Yes…oh Kate what can I do for you?"

"Sorry to interrupt ma'am but these just arrived for you." She smiled.

Robbie and James turned around to see Kate holding a dozen pink and orange roses, Jeans favourite. She got up from her desk as Kate came over and handed them to her. Jean carefully placed them on the table beside her couch and picked up the note that was attached. She opened the envelope and read the small note that simply read "Keep smiling, it will get easier." She put the note in her pocket before turning to see all three watching her.

"A gift from Chris I imagine, his way of cheering up his mother." She said, trying to smile.

"Would you like me to put them in some water ma'am?"

"Thank you Kate."

Kate picked up the flowers and left the room as Jean turned back to the two men at her desk, James watching her closely.

"Now, where were we?"

…

Monday morning arrived and Jean entered her office to see a small black box sitting on her desk, she removed her jacket before going over to her desk, taking a seat and opened the black box. When she opened it there was a small paperweight with a blue butterfly carved on it, when she picked it up she found a note lying underneath it which read "Like the butterfly…fly free." She put the paperweight at the side of her and placed the note in her drawer along with the previous note. The rest of the day passed, her pile of paperwork becoming less as the day progressed. Robbie and James had been summoned when their picture had appeared in the paper after rescuing a drowning woman. The picture had James arm around the young woman as he dragged her out of the river, Robbie at the edge helping James get her out.

"Well done boys, another gold star on our already exemplary record." She smiled.

"It was nothing ma'am…just doing out job."

"Modest as always Hathaway."

"We appreciate the acknowledgment ma'am." Robbie smiled.

Jean looked at James who seemed to be more focused on her desk that her.

"Something on your mind Hathaway?"

"No ma'am, nice paperweight." He said, looking up at her.

"Yes it is, I saw it when I was out shopping the other day and decided to have it."

"Did you? Well, money well spent."

Jean watched him closely for a few moments, James eyes never leaving hers. Robbie began to feel uncomfortable as he watched them both.

"Well if that's all ma'am?"

"What…oh yes of course, back to work."

She watched them leave her office before opening her drawer and examining both the notes she had received, the handwriting similar on both. She had been in contact with her son Chris and he denied sending the roses to her and now the paperweight, she began to wonder.

…

A month went by and Jean had almost put the mysterious notes out of her mind. It was coming up for 5pm and was nearly ready to call it a night. The team and herself were due to attend the retirement party of one of their own, at first Jean had been adamant she wasn't going until Laura had convinced her otherwise. "You can keep James company" she'd said, as Robbie would be accompanying Laura. She was happy for Laura and Robbie, it had taken them long enough to finally accept they liked one another. Jean stood up and grabbed some reports to put on Kate's desk when Kate walked in to her office.

"Kate, I thought you'd gone home?"

"I was just about to leave, I just wanted to say have a good time tonight."

"You're not going?"

"Another engagement I'm afraid but I wanted to give you this, it arrived earlier and I completely forgot to give it to you, I'm so sorry."

Jean took the package from the younger woman and said goodnight to her before she left. Jean sat down on her couch as she unwrapped the package to reveal a cd, The Best of Sarah Vaughn. Now she knew for sure it wasn't Chris as he would never have a clue about his mother's taste in music, he certainly wouldn't have had a clue who Sarah Vaughn even was. She opened the case and another note fell out which read "I believe No12 is a favourite of yours, enjoy."

"Alright this is becoming ridiculous now." She said to herself.

She got up and played number twelve on the cd and heard the soft voice of Sarah Vaughn as she began to sing her favourite song "dreamy". She laid back and closed her eyes as she listened to her sing. It was such a beautiful song. She's always been a fan of Jazz thanks to her father who had always been a massive fan of Vaughn when she was younger. As the song finished she glanced at the clock and quickly grabbed her things before leaving the office, the note left lying on the couch beside the cd. She turned as she left…the feeling she was being watched but shook it off as she rushed out.

…

Jean had arrived late to the party a little late to fine Laura, Robbie and James standing next to the bar as grown men and women danced like idiots.

"Ahhh Jean, we were beginning to worry. We thought you'd changed your mind?" Laura smiled.

"Sorry, I lost track of time."

"What can I get you ma'am." Robbie asked.

"Red wine please, and it's Jean tonight." She smiled.

"Here, I'll get that." James said, standing by Robbie.

Jean turned to Laura who was eyeing her closely.

"What."

"Are you alright, you seem…I don't know."

"Can we talk…alone?"

"Sure."

Laura took Jean's wine from James and told them they'd be back shortly and left the two men alone, looking confused.

"I wonder what that's all about then?" Robbie asked,

"No idea, I hope she's alright."

Robbie smiled at him and shook his head before taking a sip of his beer.

"What, something on your mind Sir."

"More like on yours lad."

"I don't know what you're talking about Sir."

"Robbie…" He warned.

"Sorry…Robbie."

"And yes you do, I'm no daft lad. I know it's you?"

"You know what's me?"

"The gifts…the notes…to the Chief Super?"

James looked at him ready to say something but stopped himself.

"What, she needed cheering up."

"Cheering up, that all it was…was it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on lad, I didn't make detective yesterday you know. You've got feelings for the Chief Super?"

"Okay so what if I have, it's not like I can do anything about it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you really think she'd consider for a second dating one of her Sergeants, someone younger than her."

"You don't know unless you ask her."

"Yes well, perhaps I'm too afraid of her answer. That's why I sent her the gifts, the notes. I figured that admiring her from a far would be safer."

"Safer, how about taking a risk. You were always on at me about Laura and I listened."

"Yeah eventually."

"But I did it, maybe hearing that someone actually feels something for her…it might be what she needs to hear, especially after the way her husband treated her."

"I don't know."

"Oh drink your beer man." Robbie sighed, shaking his head.

…

Laura was sitting beside Jean, taking a long drink of her wine before setting the glass down and turning to Jean.

"And you're absolutely sure that you have no idea who it could be?"

"Not a clue, at first I thought it was my son Chris, trying to cheer me up but the paperweight and now the cd, something Chris certainly wouldn't have thought off, it was personal…from the heart."

"Oh my god, Jean Innocent has a secret admirer."

"It's not funny Laura."

"I think it's sweet."

"Well that depends on who it is."

Laura looked around the room, scanning the faces of all potentials.

"What about Ray?"

"Ray? Detective Patterson, I highly doubt it. I certainly hope not."

"He's not that bad."

"The man's nearing sixty."

"So…so is Robbie and believe me, he can do things better than most men half his age."

"I can't believe I'm even having this conversation with you."

"Alright, in all seriousness…well what about Steven Masters over there."

"He's in his forties, he's single. He as showed interest in you in the past."

"He's dating PC Lockhart downstairs."

"He's not."

"He is."

"Well he's a dark horse."

"Oh it doesn't matter."

"But it does, this man, whoever he is…he obviously cares a great deal about you, the efforts he's gone too to impress you, to cheer you up. Unless of course…."

"Unless what?"

"Well, perhaps it's not even a man."

"A woman." Jean said, looking at Laura as she laughed. "Don't be ridiculous."

"What, you're an attractive woman, there are many lesbian police officers these days."

"I really don't think it's a woman."

"Okay then, well…I've no idea. Perhaps he'll find the courage some day and I'm sure it will be worth it all." She smiled.

Jean offered a small smile before they headed back over to James and Robbie.

…

Robbie turned to James as he finished off his beer and ordered another.

"Right, they're coming back over…tell her lad."

"What, no."

"Listen if you don't do it now then you never will."

"I can't, just leave it…please."

Robbie shrugged as Jean and Laura came back over, Robbie ordering them both another drink.

"You okay James." Laura asked.

"Mmmm, yeah fine."

"I suppose the prospect of having to chaperone your Chief Super for the evening wasn't exactly on you list." Jean smiled.

"I'm happy to do it ma'am."

"Jean."

"Jean." He smiled.

"More than you know." Robbie grumbled.

James elbowed him in the side as Laura watched them.

"Everything okay with you two?"

"Fine pet, why don't we all go and sit down huh."

Robbie had his hand on Laura's back as they went over to a free table, James and Jean walked side by side behind then, James wanting nothing more than to put his hand on her back but thought better of it. The foursome chatted for most of the evening, James eyes lingering on Jean a little longer than intended now and again. Laura watched the way James looked at her, the annoyed look Robbie would give him every so often. Jean completely unaware of the situation as she enjoyed her time with her friends. Near the end of the evening everyone was up dancing, Laura had already dragged Robbie up, Jean sat quietly as she watched then, glancing at James as he smiled at her.

"Not the best music is it ma'am."

"Jean."

"Sorry, Jean."

"Not to my taste."

"Nor mine."

He got up and came to sit beside her as they watched Robbie and Laura on the dance floor.

"How are you Jean?"

"I'm alright, it's getting easier. It's just so quiet when I get home."

"I know that feeling; I think that's why I spend so much time at Robbie's…the company, the noise."

"It's not fun, being alone again."

"It will get easier."

Jean looked up at him, the softness of his voice.

"What did you just say?"

"I said…."

"It's you, isn't it?"

"Sorry."

"James…the gifts, the notes…it was you."

"Are you mad?" He said, looking back at her.

"Mad? How could I be mad, they were lovely gifts, caring notes? The cd was….wonderful. How did you know about the song though?"

"I remember you mention it once."

"And you remembered that."

"I remember everything you say."

James got up and left Jean for a few moments, she watched as he headed over to the DJ and handed him something before walking back to her.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, time for a slow dance with the one you love. This one's for Jean." The DJ said, smiling as he played Sarah Vaughn's Dreamy.

Jean looked up at James who had put out his hand for her.

"Dance with me." He smiled.

She took tight hold of his hand as he escorted her on to the dance floor and placed his arm around her waist, her arm coming to rest on his back as she leaned in to his.

"You did all this for me…why?" She asked.

"Well, according to a certain DI, I've been admiring to from a distance for far too long. It's time to take action."

Jean eyed him closely as he leaned in, slowly bringing his lips to hers in a firm kiss. Their friends and colleagues watching the scene in front of them.

"Oh my god, James is the one." Laura said.

"You didn't know love?"

"You did."

"Of course."

"Well you could have told me."

"Well, you know now."

Jean pulled back to see James smiling at her.

"Thank you for all the gifts, I didn't think it was possible to move on from Andrew."

"You deserve so much more than he gave you…you are a beautiful woman Jean and so kind, and should be treated as such."

"You don't mind being with an older woman?"

"I wouldn't want anyone else."

He bought her close to him as they danced to Sarah Vaughn, danced to the beginning of something special.

…

-Fin


End file.
